Applemist's Path
by Skyfrost14
Summary: Applekit is the granddaughter of Graystar, Leader of MoonClan. Suddenly her mother is suddenly killed during an attack by FrostClan & everyone is left wondering: why would somecat kill Moonheart? Applekit is going to find out who killed her mother if it's the last thing she does. But what will happen when a group of cats suddenly appear?
1. Prologue

**Heheh yeah I back with a new story! Hope you enjoy this one! **

**Warriors © Erin Hunter!**

**Beta-Reader – Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**

* * *

**Prologue**

A dark gray tom with blue and green eyes sat in a white void.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives Graystorm?" asked a voice.

Graystorm sat up a little, "I'm ready."

A dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes padded forward. Graystorm's eyes widen. It was his mate, Darkflower.

"Darkflower…"

The she-cat smiled at her mate before pressing her nose to his forehead. "With this life I give you guidance. Use it to guide your clan to the end." She stepped back as Graystorm felt pain rush through him.

Next, was silvery-white tom with blue eyes, it was Silverblaze, his father and the former deputy. "Father…" Graystorm whispered. His father had died during a battle with FrostClan and Graystorm was just a newly named warrior with an apprentice when he was announced deputy.

Silverblaze's eyes glowed. "My son, you have done well." He walked up and pressed his nose to his son's forehead. "With this life I give you compassion."

Graystorm felt a jolt of pain but it quickly vanished.

As the silver-white tom stepped back a new figure took his place. It was a beautiful white she-cat, it was his best friend's mate, Whiteflight, who was born a kittypet but joined MoonClan after falling in love with Darkfang.

"With this life I give protection like a mother would give her kits." This time there was no pain that rushed through his body.

Whiteflight stood back as a dark orange tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes took her place. It was one of the senior warriors, Tigerfang.

"Tigerfang, it was my fault you died." Graystorm looked down.

Tigerfang said nothing at first.

"It is not your fault." Graystorm shot his head up. "It was my destiny to protect you and your daughter's kits."

Graystorm remembered during a raid that MistClan attacked. His daughter Moonheart was heavily pregnant with Applekit and Stonekit and one of MistClan's warriors had gotten to the nursery; Tigerfang protected her but at the cost of his life. Tigerfang pressed his nose to Graystorm's forehead. "With this life I give you sacrifice, use it well to put others' needs ahead of your own." This time the pain was unbearable as it rushed through him. He grimaced in pain.

Beside him a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a crippled back leg watched with worried eyes. "Will he be ok Poppybreeze?" She asked the cat next to her.

The cat next to her was a tortoiseshell she-cat with a fluffy tail and green eyes. "He will be fine Ferndawn."

Ferndawn was a little uncertain but trusted the wise medicine cat.

Following Tigerfang was an unknown she-cat. She had a pale gray pelt and clear blue eyes. "My name is Dovestar and I was the leader before your mother."

Graystorm nodded, he remembered his mother telling him about Dovestar. The pale gray she-cat pressed her nose to Graystorm's forehead. "With this life I give you loyalty to your clan and those that you love." Dovestar stood back as another cat took her place.

This cat was a tom with dark gray fur and eyes just like his, green and blue. The tom looked at Graystorm with steady eyes.

"My name is Duskstorm, and I am your grandfather." Graystorm's eyes widen in surprise. "I died the night you and your sisters were born." Duskstorm placed his nose on Graystorm's forehead, "With this life I give you trust."

As his grandfather stepped back, Graystorm's eyes widen as a small kit made its forward. It was a small light gray she-kit with Graystorm's miscolored eyes.

"Mosskit…" Graystorm whispered as his daughter made her way to him.

Mosskit smiled and rubbed against her father's leg before stepping back. "With this life I give you asking your elders for advice."

Before running back to Darkflower, Mosskit nuzzled her father one last time. Graystorm watched with sadness as his daughter raced away. At least he had Moonheart with him.

After Mosskit was at Darkflower's paws, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat walked up.

"Mother…"

The she-cat smiled. "Graystorm; my son, my deputy, and now leader. I am so proud of you." She nuzzled Graystorm who purred in return.

The cat, known as Morningstar, pressed her nose to her son's forehead. "With this life I give you wisdom, knowledge, and the ability to ask others for help." Morningstar leaned back a bit. "We now welcome Graystar!"

"Graystar, Graystar!" everyone cheered.

Suddenly a cat walked towards everyone.

Dovestar's eyes widen in surprise, as did the others. Mosskit looked totally confused. Graystar was even more confused, who was this cat?

"Y-You're Firestar…" Dovestar got out.

The cat walked forward to reveal a flame ginger pelt and piercing green eyes. "Yes I am. I have a request to speak with Graystar."

Morningstar and Silverblaze shared a look.

"I am here Firestar." Graystar stepped forward. "But why do you wish to speak with me?"

Firestar sat across from the new leader. "Yes, you will have four cats belonging to ShadowClan and WindClan come near here."

"Four?" Graystar repeated.

Firestar nodded before he suddenly vanished.

Graystar blinked but quickly turned to his mother. "Mother before I do leave, may I please see Stonekit…"

Morningstar shared a look with all the cats that gave Graystar his lives: all nodded. Suddenly from between Darkflower and Whiteflight, was a rather large dark gray-black tom with green eyes.

"Grandpa!" The kit squealed and threw himself at the tom. Stonekit nuzzled his grandfather. "I miss you and mommy and daddy." He whispered.

"I as well, Moonheart and Shadowfrost miss you every day. Applekit especially."

Stonekit looked at his grandfather. "Will Applekit be OK?"

Graystar nodded slowly. "She'll just need time to recover."

"Grandpa, if you can tell her that I will watch her always!"

Graystar smiled as his grandson made his way over to Darkflower and Mosskit.

* * *

Graystar opened his eyes. Ferndawn was looking down at him. "We must head back now." Ferndawn mewed. Graystar nodded to his sister and the two began to the trek down from the Whispering Cave and back to MoonClan.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away near the edge of a lake, two cats, one older and one younger, made their way to an island; the older was a she-cat with a pelt as dark as midnight but had green eyes. Behind her was a smaller cat, a tom with dark fur and usual blue eyes.

Upon reaching the island, they saw a pair of green and blue eyes staring at them. The two cats made their way over to the eyes.

Sitting in the shadows was a golden tabby she-cat with green eyes and next to her was a dark golden tom with dark golden-yellow stripes with usual blue eyes.

"Ravenlight over here." The golden she-cat whispered.

Ravenlight made her way over to her friend. "Did anyone catch you Lionsong and Leopardpaw?"

Lionsong shook her head. "No, they were too busy congratulating Stormpaw for beating Leopardpaw in a mock battle." She hissed.

While the two she-cats talked, the two toms began to quiet chat as well.

"Still teasing you Darkpaw?" Leopardpaw asked his half-brother.

Darkpaw sadly nodded. "Yeah, you?"

"Pretty much…" Leopardpaw said.

The two then turned to their mothers. "Mother what we going to do?"

Ravenlight and Lionsong turned to their sons and at the same time, "We are leaving the clans."

"We are?" The mothers nodded. "OK!" The mothers were surprised at their son's right away answer. But then again, both their sons were teased for having a rogue father.

"But where will we go?" Darkpaw asked.

Suddenly a bright light shined down on them. Ravenlight and Lionsong's mouths dropped. Sitting in front of them was the legendary leader of ThunderClan, Firestar.

"F-Firestar…" Ravenlight and Lionsong stuttered.

The fiery ginger tom chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Leopardpaw asked nicely. He knew who he was; his mother was just a kit when Firestar had died, and Bramblestar had taken over as leader.

"I am here to tell you where you can go."

T5he four cats stared at the legendary tom. "What?" Lionsong asked.

"How?" Ravenlight said.

"Go past the mountains and find the clan that is close to the shinning moon." Suddenly the ginger tom vanished leaving the four cats alone.

"Darkpaw, Leopardpaw, go to sleep, we leave at dawn." Ravenlight said and the two toms nodded. They walked over to the ferns from the trees and nested down and soon were asleep.

As soon as their sons fell asleep, Ravenlight and Lionsong began to talk to each other.

"Are we sure we want to do this Ravenlight?" Lionsong asked.

The black she-cat remained silent.

"What about your father and sister?"

Ravenlight hissed. "My father cares nothing about me! It's always Birdfang this Birdfang that! He cares nothing about me! Since mom died he focused on Birdfang and only her."

Lionsong remained quiet after her friend's outburst.

Ravenlight turned to her friend. "And you? What about Songbird?"

Lionsong took a breath. "I talked with Songbird and she is fine with it. She knows my destiny is elsewhere and not in WindClan."

Lionsong looked up to the sky. "If we find this clan I wonder if they will let me change my name."

"Maybe, I hope they can change my name too. I hate the name my father gave me." Ravenlight hissed.

"We can only hope," Lionsong said. "Let's get some sleep if we are leaving at dawn."

Ravenlight nodded and the two she-cats curled around their sons and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**And here's the end of this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I don't know when chapter one will be updated as I am starting school again. So please do not rush me with updates, I will try to update them as soon as I can but with school work that cuts me some time. Please do not pressure me to update faster, I have a life and school to deal with. **

**Anyway read and review and thanks for being my Beta-Reader Wish!**

**P.S. Decided to give you the names and whatnot on Ravenlight and Lionsong's families!**

**Ravenlight – ShadowClan  
=Thornstar-**dark golden-brown tabby tom, Ravenlight's father  
=**Birdfang**-light brown tabby she-cat, Ravenlight's sister  
=**Willowsong**-light gray she-cat with green eyes, Ravenlight's mother, former warrior of ShadowClan, died when Ravenlight and Birdfang were apprentices  
=**Darkpaw**-black tom with blue eyes, Ravenlight's son

**Lionsong – WindClan**  
**=Songbird**-pale brown and cream tabby she-cat, mother of Lionsong  
=**Leopardclaw**-dark golden tabby tom, father of Lionsong, deceased, died before Lionsong was born, Leopardpaw's namesake  
=**Littlefang**-small brown and cream tabby she-cat, medicine cat  
=**Leopardpaw**-dark golden brown tabby tom with blue eyes, Lionsong's son


	2. Chapter One

**Applemist:** Just one review… Sigh, hope I get more. *in depressed tone* And thanks again Wish for being my Beta Reader…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Graystar and Ferndawn made their way along FrostClan's border. But then a group of four cats surrounded them.

The MoonClan leader and medicine cat remained calm.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" A dark brown tabby tom hissed.

"We are merely returning to MoonClan after visiting the Whispering Cave." Ferndawn mewed calmly.

A white she-cat with blue eyes stepped forward pushing the tom back. "Why were you returning?" The she-cat's eyes widen. "I-Is Morningstar dead?"

"I'm afraid so Snowdrop." Graystar mewed. "She lost her last life protecting the clan she loved."

All four cats dipped their heads. "She will be remembered always." The brown tom mewed.

A dark gray-white tabby tom eyed Graystar. "Sometime tells me that you will lead MoonClan well."

Graystar blinked. "Uh thank you Wolfclaw." Graystar dipped his head to the senior warrior.

"We must be going now," Ferndawn mewed. "We have traveled far and wish to get home soon."

Wolfclaw nodded. "Very well." The four FrostClan cats unsurrounded the two MoonClan cats and let them continue their journey home.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the MoonClan camp, a small light gray tabby kitten with dark gray stripes was waiting in the center. It was Graystar's granddaughter, Applekit.

A pale gray tabby she-cat poked her head from the nursery. "Applekit come inside, it's late."

The small kit turned to her mother. "But Momma, I'm waiting for Grandpa!" The kit squeaked.

"You'll be able to see him in the morning." a strong voice mewed.

Applekit was suddenly lifted into the air.

"Daddy!" Applekit squeaked seeing her father, a gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Her mother chuckled at the sight: her mate and daughter playing. She then sighed, the last time she saw Applekit happy and having fun was before Stonekit was killed. She missed her son so much.

"Graystar and Ferndawn are back!" cried a voice.

Cats began to come out of dens to greet the new leader and medicine cat.

Applekit wiggled until her father dropped her. Once landing on the ground, she raced to her grandfather.

"Applekit!" Her parents cried.

Warriors and apprentices turned to see the small fluff of gray race under legs and around cats. They quickly moved out of the way as the gray fluff made her way to Graystar.

"Grandpa!" Applekit squeaked, but as she tried to stop, she ended up sliding right into his left foreleg. Graystar chuckled as he used his paw to push her back a little. Ferndawn smiled at her brother and grand-niece.

Applekit turned to Ferndawn. "Hi Ferndawn!" She squeaked to her great-aunt.

Graystar nudged Applekit to the nursery where his daughter and her mate were sitting.

"Welcome home father," The gray tabby she-cat mewed rubbing against her father.

Applekit's father dipped his head. Graystar nodded to him.

After nuzzling Applekit one last time, Graystar turned and walked towards a dark gray tom that was sitting near the high rock where MoonClan leaders addressed the clan.

"How was everything?" Graystar mewed to the tom.

"Everything was pretty quiet, especially near the MistClan border." The tom said. "I sent out hunting patrols and they restocked the fresh-kill pile," The tom pointed with his tail to the now full pile. Graystar nodded. "And Brackenblaze says that Windpaw is turning into quite the hunter. He caught most of the prey in the pile." Graystar was surprised.

_He's only two moons into his apprenticeship and is already becoming a vast hunter. Just like his mother, Applefrost._

"Thank you Darkfang." Darkfang dipped his head and walked over to the apprentices den were two small cats, one gray-white and one dark ginger, were playing.

_Whiteflight would be so proud of them. _Graystar thought thinking of his friend's deceased mate. _I should choose my deputy before it gets too late. _Graystar leapt up onto the high rock where his mother used to announce to the clan. Thankfully, he didn't have to call the clan; everyone was out of the dens already.

"I have returned from the Whispering Cave and have received my nine lives," Graystar started and everyone cheered. "And now it is time for me to name my deputy. I say these words in the spirit of Morningstar, so that she may here and approve my choice: Darkfang will be the new deputy of MoonClan."

Darkfang was surprised to say the least.

"I-I don't know what to say." Darkfang got out. "But I promise to do my best."

"Darkfang! Darkfang!" The clan cheered for the new deputy.

Graystar smiled as he watched Darkfang's kits, Firepaw and Icepaw, run up to their father and congratulate him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with former WindClan and ShadowClan cats, the four were just passing WindClan territory when Leopardpaw scented something.

"Mother a WindClan patrol!" Leopardpaw sniffed again. "And I think I spell Songbird!"

Lionsong's eyes widen. She turned to Ravenlight and Darkpaw. "Quick, go to the barn we will meet you there."

Ravenlight nodded and she and her son shot off.

Lionsong bent down to her son's ear. "If it is a patrol, just tell them that I took you out for early morning training."

Leopardpaw nodded and he and Lionsong sat and waited for the patrol.

What happened next surprised the two former WindClan cats. Coming from beyond the trees was a single cat; Lionsong's mother, Songbird, a pale brown and cream tabby, Lionsong's mother.

"M-Mother?" Lionsong meowed.

Songbird smiled at her daughter and grandson.

"What are you doing here grandma?" Leopardpaw asked.

"I don't want to lose you two," Songbird stated simply. "You are all I have left of your father." She added looking to Lionsong.

"Wait, mother, are you saying?"

"Yes, I am coming you. I believe you have Ravenlight and her son Darkpaw with you, correct."

The mother and son shared a look. "How did you know?"

Songbird gave a little smirk. "Mother's know these things. And besides, my sister is the medicine cat so I know some of the herbs usage. Come, we must met your friends and be gone before WindClan discover that I am gone. They think that I am just out taking a walk."

Lionsong nodded and smiled at her mother, glad she was coming.

The three WindClan cats then raced to the barn where Ravenlight and Darkpaw were currently.

"Songbird?" Ravenlight questioned seeing the brown-and-cream tabby running beside Lionsong.

"She's coming with us," Lionsong mewed to her friend.

Ravenlight looked at Lionsong with confusion. She respected Songbird but was still confused.

"Why?" Darkpaw asked.

"Because, Lionsong is all I have left of her father. He died before she was born, killed by a monster." Songbird said sadly.

"Oh…" Darkpaw mewed.

Leopardpaw and Lionsong nuzzled Songbird.

"We must keep moving before the clans notice our disappearance." Songbird mewed after a moment.

Lionsong and Ravenlight nodded and together the five cats made their way past the barn and to the mountains, the way the clans first came from.

* * *

**And here's the end and the finalized allegiances for MoonClan!**

**MoonClan**

**Leader**

**Graystar**-dark gray tabby tom, father of Moonheart, brother of Ferndawn

**Deputy**

**Darkfang-**dark gray tom, father of Firepaw and Icepaw and best friend to Graystar

**Medicine Cat**

**Ferndawn-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with a crippled back leg, sister of Graystar

**Warriors**

**Sharpfang**-dark brown tom with sharp fangs, mate of Lightfang; father of Frostfang and Longfang; senior warrior

**Lightfang**-tortoiseshell she-cat; mate of Sharpfang; mother of Frostfang and Longfang; senior warrior

**Larkblaze**-tortoiseshell tom with a busy tail; father of Brackenblaze and Applefrost (deceased); senior warrior

**Honeydusk**-golden-brown tabby she-cat; mother of Brackenblaze and Applefrost (deceased); senior warrior

**Lionfang-**golden tabby tom with long fangs; half-brother of Sharpfang; senior warrior

**Nightwhisper**-black tom with green eyes, mate of Ebonyfur and father of Nightfall and Shadowfrost; senior warrior

**Ebonyfur-**black she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Nightwhisper and mother of Nightfall and Shadowfrost; senior warrior

**Whitefawn-**white she-cat with brown spots, mother of Silverwing and Rainheart; senior warrior  
**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Feathermist**-light gray tabby she-cat; sister of Goldenfeather

**Goldenfeather**-dark golden yellow tom; brother of Feathermist

**Snowstorm-**white tom

**Ashclaw**-smoky gray tom

**Pineshade**-dark brown tom; brother of Darkfang, mate of Silverwing, but truly loves Rainheart

**Whitefeather-**pale tabby she-cat, blind in one eye

**Shadowfrost-**gray tabby tom with blue eyes, mate of Moonheart and father of Applekit and Windpaw, very protective of Applekit and Windpaw

**Brackenblaze-**golden-brown tabby she-cat; sister of Applefrost  
**Apprentice, Windpaw**

**Blackheart-**black tom, mate of Nightfall  
**Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Nightfall**-black she-cat with bright blue eyes, mate of Blackheart (expecting but has yet to move into the nursery)

**Silverwing-**silver-tabby she-cat with blue eyes; sister of Rainheart

**Rainheart-**gray-tabby she-cat with blue eyes; sister of Silverwing  
**Apprentice, Firepaw**

**Jaywing**-dark gray tabby tom, brother to Doveflight; mate of Amberheart  
**Apprentice, Starlingpaw**

**Doveflight**-light gray tabby she-cat, sister to Jaywing; mate of Snowstorm  
**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Amberheart**-light brown she-cat, mate of Jaywing

**Frostfang**-white-gray she-cat, sister of Longfang, daughter of Sharpfang and Lightfang  
**Apprentice, Brookpaw**

**Longfang**-tortoiseshell tom with long fangs, brother of Frostfang, son of Sharpfang and Lightfang

**Apprentices**

**Windpaw-**gray tabby tom with green eyes, son of Shadowfrost and Applefrost, step-son of Moonheart and half-brother to Applekit; despite his father taking a new mate, Windpaw loves Moonheart like his old mother, cares very much for Applekit

**Starlingpaw-**ginger-and-white she-cat

**Sunpaw-**golden ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Thornpaw-**dark golden-brown tabby tom

**Icepaw-**smallwhite tabby she-cat, sister of Firepaw; daughter of Darkfang and Whiteflight

**Firepaw-**smallginger tabby tom, brother of Icepaw; son of Darkfang and Whiteflight

**Brookpaw-**dark brown tabby she-cat

**Queens**

**Moonheart-**pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Shadowfrost's kit, Applekit (small light gray tabby she-kit with dark gray stripes and blue eyes; named after Shadowfrost's former mate (2 moons old))

**Elders**

**Dawnlight**-pale creamy she-cat, oldest cat of MoonClan

**Mintflower-**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, aunt of Graystar and Ferndawn

**Heatherwind-**pinkish-white she-cat

**Cats outside the Clan**

**Ravenlight**-black she-cat with green eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

**Darkpaw-**black tom with usual blue eyes, formerly of ShadowClan

**Lionsong**-golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, formerly of WindClan

**Leopardpaw-**dark golden tom with dark golden-yellow stripes with usual blue eyes, formerly of WindClan

**Songbird**-pale brown and cream tabby, formerly of WindClan


End file.
